


Terrible Jokes & Green Eyed Girls

by lickmyskins



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, This was requested, blind date gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickmyskins/pseuds/lickmyskins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is on a first date with someone, and is trying to entertain them with corny jokes. Person A’s date doesn’t really find them all that funny. However, Person A notices that Person B (who’s dining alone at the table next to them) laughs quietly at all of the jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrible Jokes & Green Eyed Girls

Camila Cabello was far from being an expert when it came to dating. So that’s why she’s sitting at a table in a restaurant she’d never been to on a blind date with a man who she’s not even sure she likes at all. His name is Peter, he has sandy blond hair and dark eyes that make her feel uncomfortable when he stares at her. 

Camila has never been any good when it came to being funny either. She usually just resorts to corny jokes that are so unfunny that people will occasionally laugh. So when she asks Peter, “How many shoes does an artist wear?”, he rolls his eyes quite dramatically, if Camila does say so herself. “Skecthers! Get it? Cause artists sketch things,” Camila says in response to his eye roll. 

Peter doesn’t even say anything. He just takes an awkward sip of his drink and adverts his eyes to anywhere besides their table. Camila was beginning to get discouraged. She thought that joke was great. And apparently so did someone else, because she sees a girl who is sitting by herself at the table next to them quietly giggling to herself. Now Camila can’t be positive that this girl is actually laughing at her or at a text she got or something, so she decides to test her theory with a few more jokes.

“Why did the cookie go to the hospital?” Camila asks.

“I don’t know, Camila. Why?” Peter responds in an irritated tone. 

“Because he felt a little crummy.” Camila answers with a cheeky grin, stealing a glance at the table next to them. And to her surprise the girl was giggling again and trying desperately to be quiet about it, but is ultimately failing. This makes Camila’s heart swell. It’s not everyday that someone actually finds her and her corny jokes funny. And Camila will be damned if she doesn’t talk to this girl before she leaves this restaurant.

Peter suddenly spoke up causing Camila to be brought out of her thoughts, “Hey listen, I don’t think this date is going the way either of us planned. It’s probably best if we just end it now, before one of us gets too annoyed.”

“Oh. Oh yeah, absolutely. T-that’s probably a good idea. It was nice to meet you Peter,” Camila manages to sputter out. Peter stands up offering her a small smile as he quickly exits the restaurant.

Camila sits awkwardly for a moment trying to decide the best way to approach the girl at the table next to her, but before she can decide she hears a voice that’s directed toward her. 

“You know it’s his loss really. You definitely don’t deserve a guy that doesn’t think your jokes are funny,” the mystery girl says.

“And do you think my jokes are funny?” Camila asks, surprising herself with how easily she was able to respond.

“I know you saw me laughing the whole time. I wasn’t exactly subtle about it.” 

“Well, thank you. I appreciate someone who can laugh at my jokes. It’s kind of hard to find.”

“My name is Lauren by the way.” 

“Camila.”

“I know. I could hear your entire date. Including the very entertaining part where you introduced yourselves. Do you often forget your name or was that just a one time thing?”

Camila’s cheeks reddened in embarrassment before she answered, “No, I-I don’t forget my name often. It’s only when I’m super nervous.”

“Are you nervous right now?’ Lauren asked with a smirk.

“N-no, why would I be nervous right now?”

“Because you haven’t even made eye contact with me the entire time we’ve been talking.”

Camila finally looked up after hearing her words and was met with the greenest pair of eyes she had ever seen. They definitely did not make her uncomfortable like Peter’s dark ones had. Lauren’s eyes were warm and radiated kindness. 

Camila responds while blushing under Lauren’s stare, “Um well, I’m just a naturally anxious person.”

“It’s not everyday that I meet a girl that can make me laugh the way you did.” Lauren said unexpectedly with a tone that Camila couldn’t quite place.

Camila felt her heart soar at her words. That’s the kind of sentence she’d wanted to hear for as long as she could remember. Camila has always been a hopeless romantic, and here was this beautiful girl saying all the right things; making her blush more than she wanted to admit. Maybe it was just a random bout of courage or maybe it was because Camila knew she just couldn’t let this go, but the next thing she knew she was asking Lauren to have dinner with her.

“Lauren, do you maybe um, w-want to have dinner with me?” Camila asks hesitantly, “I mean, that is, if you aren’t waiting for somebody. I’d hate for the food I already ordered to go to waste and I really don’t want to eat it by myself.”

“Usually I just come here by myself to observe people, but I’d love to have dinner with you. But, only if you promise to tell me a joke.”

“I think I can do that.” 

Lauren then stood up and took the seat opposite of Camila. And Camila couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto her face. She was happy. A terrible date turned into something that could turn out to be incredible. 

“So Lauren, why was the teddy bear never hungry?” 

“I don’t know. Please enlighten me, Camila.” Lauren said with a smile and a wink.

“He was always too stuffed.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first fic so it would mean a lot to hear some feedback!
> 
> \- Sarah


End file.
